


Nightmares?

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Dean Cooks, Late night cuddles, Nightmares, Other, Sam is sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Would you like to talk about it?” Sam said, genuine concern in his voice. “Uh.. you should go back to sleep, Sammy” “not unless your okay.” “O-okay..”
Relationships: Dean Winchester x reader (friendship), sam winchester x reader
Kudos: 9





	Nightmares?

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave requests!  
> (I really need ideas)

Running. Screaming. The smell of burning flesh. You turned around, finding bodies. Burned, bloody, and not breathing. You crouched down, seeing Sam’s face. His hand shot up grabbing you by the neck, closing off your air. “You could have saved me! You could have saved us.” He let go of you. You stumbled back, hearing chants of “you could have saved us” “you could have saved us” rising. Louder, and louder, until it they where screaming it. They all stood up, launching themselves at you. That’s when you woke up. Screaming. 

You snapped your mouth shut, not realizing it was too late. You saw movement in the bed next to yours. He turned over. “(Y/n)? Are you okay?” “Y-yeah..” you said, wiping tears off your cheeks. “Would you like to talk about it?” Sam said, genuine concern in his voice. “Uh.. you should go back to sleep, Sammy” “not unless your okay.” “O-okay..” 

You told him about the nightmare, about the corpses, about him. Choking you. Calling you guilty. At one point he reached out to grab your hand. You stayed like that for a while. Before you drifted off to sleep. 

Sam doesn’t remember when you started holding hands, he just knows you did. You muttered in your sleep “I’m sorry...”. Tears rolled down your cheeks. When Sam saw this he let go of your hand and climbed out of his bed. Into yours. He put his arm around you, murmuring “your okay. Your okay (y/n).” He eventually drifted off into sleep.

Dean woke up earlier than both of you. Smiling at the sight. Both of you, cuddled up snoring softly. He started making breakfast, toast again. He screamed “wake up lovebirds!!! Breakfast!”. You both walk into the kitchen, obviously embarrassed. Sam says something about you having nightmares and how “he was just trying to help” Dean smirked and said “alright you two. Whatever you say.” 

This became regular, when either of you had nightmares the other would crawl into their bed and tell them they where okay until they fell asleep.


End file.
